Episode 20: The Rescue Pups/Goodnight, Sweet Pups
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode The Rescue Pups/Good Night, Sweet Pups is the 20th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. It is also the 7th episode to feature two stories in one episode. Plot Part One: Goodnight, Sweet Pups Whopper's First Dream In Whopper's dream, Whopper is the king of his own kingdom. He meets up with Cooler and picks dog bones with him from a tree. The tree suddenly turns into a shadowy monster with red eyes. The monster grabs Cooler and traps Whopper, warning him that "there's no escape, little doggie!" Present Whopper is whimpering and howling. Awoke by the noise, Howler and Bright Eyes are concerned that Whopper is crying in his sleep. Meanwhile, after Cooler and Nose Marie delivered a puppy named Toby to a boy named Henry, they hear Whopper howling and ran back to the Pound Puppy Headquarters. Whopper's howling even wakes up Katrina Stoneheart, who vows to get even with Whopper for disturbing her sleep. Back at the Pound Puppy Headquarters, Whopper wakes up from his nightmare and tells everyone that "something" was after him. Cooler suggests that they should solve Whopper's nightmare problem at the Hall of Puppy Power. With the aid of Puppy Power, Cooler and the gang then falls asleep. Whopper's Second Dream Inside the dream, they discovered the conviences Whopper has in his dream: A fountain complete with dog bones, a bed to sleep in, and a cat to chase. However, their discovery is cut short by Brattina(In the form of a spider), Katrina(In the form of a witch), and Catgut(In the form of a giant cat). It wasn't long until the Pound Puppies are face-to-face with the same monster from Whopper's previous nightmare. Now that the Pound Puppies knew that the monster was none other than Whopper's fear of the dark, they immediately evacuated out of the nightmare and back into reality with Puppy Power. Present(Part 2) After reassuring Whopper that the dark is nothing to be afraid of, Cooler and the others head to the basement of Katrina's house. Later, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, in their pajamas, are seen outside looking for the Pound Puppies. They immediately spot the Pound Puppies by the cellar door and hide in the basement. As the Pound Puppies head down into the basement, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut surprised and caught everyone except Whopper, who rushes out of the basement while Katrina calls Doo-Dah Doggie Delivery Service to ship the rest of the Pound Puppies to Antarctica. After discovering Katrina's plot, Whopper heads back into the dark basement. With Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, and Bright Eyes in the bag, Whopper has to rescue them. With the help of his friends, Whopper was able to conquer his fear of the dark and free the rest of the Pound Puppies. They then hide and, after Katrina arrives in the basement, give her the same surprise she gave them earlier and put her in a bag. Moments later, a deliveryman from Doo-Dah Doggie Delivery Service arrives. Mistaking Katrina inside the bag as the Pound Puppies, he takes the bag and ships her to Antarctica, where she sneezes from penguin feathers. Back at the Pound Puppy Headquarters, Whopper is able to sleep without anymore nightmares and even without a nightlight. Part Two: The Rescue Pups At the Hall of Puppy Power, The Pound Puppies and Arf see a new owner, Jody, for Arf and Arf was excited to see his new owner. Outside the Pound Puppies' HQ, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut keep an eye out for the Pound Puppies and see the Pound Puppies in a hot air balloon. Brattina uses a fishing hook to catch the Pound Puppies, but she, along with Katrina and Catgut, are pulled out of the tower. When Katrina tell the Pound Puppies to put them down, Howler's mechanical hand cuts the line of the fishing hook and sends Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut down the chimney of Katrina's house. The hot air balloon lands in front of Jody's yard and Arf rushes to Jody. Just when the adoption was about to go to sucess, Jody's mother comes outside and tells Jody that they can't keep Arf. She also tells Jody that dogs bark too much. This disheartened Arf and Jody and Arf sadly walks back to the Pound Puppies. Back at the HQ, Cooler and Nose Marie tells Arf that they'll find him another happy home, but as soon they leave, Arf still wanted to be with Jody. Back at Jody's house, Jody's mother tells Jody that they don't need a dog, but Jody insists that Arf needs them the most. After her mother left, Jody decides that "if Arf can't stay with me, then I'll go stay with him!" and leaves a note for her mother. Later, Jody walks outside her house and heads towards Katrina's Puppy Pound and takes a shortcut through a construction site. Suddenly, Jody falls into a hole and cries out for help. At the Pound Puppies' HQ, Arf hears Jody's call for help via Puppy Power and rushes outside to help her. The Pound Puppies follow Arf outside as Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut see them from their house and head for the van. Just as Arf was about to go outside the pound, the Pound Puppies stopped him and asked him why he's leaving. Arf tells the Pound Puppies that Jody's in danger and they all rush out. Katrina, driving the van equipped with a snow plower, follows the Pound Puppies and Arf. At the construction site, Jody was unable to reach the Pound Puppies and they decided to get help. Cooler tells Arf to get Jody's mom, while Bright Eyes and Whopper find something to keep Jody warm, Howler stays behind to keep an eye on Jody, and he and Nose Marie call 911. Back at Jody's house, Arf tells Jody's mom that Jody ran away and is in danger. Jody's mother then follows Arf to the construction site. Meanwhile, Bright Eyes and Whopper find a blanket and rush back to Jody. Elsewhere, Cooler calls 911 and tells the Operator that Jody is in danger and they need help. Although the 911 Operator was flabbergasted by the fact she's talking to a dog, she tells Cooler that she'll send some help. Just as Cooler and Nose Marie were about to celebrate the rescue, Katrina spots them and nearly catches them, only to catch Brattina and Catgut instead. Nose Marie and Cooler head into the van and lock Katrina out, only to have Coooler accidentally start the van. With Cooler behind the wheel, the van heads to the construction site with Katrina following them. Meanwhile, two police officers, Chauncey and Edgar, are enjoying hot chocolate when the van accidentally splashes snow on them. Not knowing that Cooler is behind the wheel, Chauncey and Edgar follow the van to the construction site. Back at the construction site, Arf, Jody's mother, the fire department, the ambulance, Chauncey, Edgar, Cooler, and Nose Marie all arrived back at the construction site and rescued Jody. However, the celebration is cut short when Arf and the Pound Puppies are caught by Katrina. Jody sees Arf and the Pound Puppies in the van and Officer Edgar sets them free. Thinking that Katrina was the one behind the wheel, the two police officers wrote a ticket to Katrina for unsafe driving. Katrina tried to explain to the officers that Cooler was behind the wheel, but Edgar and Chauncey laughed at the idea that a dog could drive and gave her a ticket. Back at Jody's house, Jody's mother decided that because of Arf's bravery, she and Jody should adopt Arf, which made Arf very happy. The Pound Puppies were also happy because not only was Arf adopted, but Jody promised her mother that after the incident at the construction site, Jody would never run away from home again. Gallery The Rescue Pups/Goodnight, Sweet Pups Voice Cast for The Rescue Pups/Goodnight, Sweet Pups Trivia Neither Holly nor Ami Foster, who provided the voice of Holly, are present in this episode. "Goodnight, Sweet Pups" is a play on "Goodnight, Sweet Prince" said by Horatio in William Shakespeare's Hamlet. This is the second time where an adoption didn't go as planned. The first was Little Big Dog. "Goodnight, Sweet Pups" was written by Paul Dini, who was known as the writer for TV Shows such as the 1996 Superman cartoon series and Batman Beyond. The actors/actresses who are uncredited are Charles Adler, Sorrell Booke, and Julie Payne. Charles Adler, who provided the uncredited voice of the Shadow Monster in "Goodnight, Sweet Pups", was the same person who provided the voice of Flack in the TV special. Sorrell Booke, who provided the uncredited voice of Officer Edgar, was the same man who provided the voice of Mayor Fist in the TV special. Julie Payne, who provided the uncredited role of the 911 Operator, provided the voices of various female characters in many Garfield TV Specials and Garfield and Friends. Ernie Hudson, who provided the voice of Officer Chauncey in The Rescue Pups, was known for his roles as Winston Zeddmore in the 1984 film Ghostbusters, Sergeant Albrecht in the 1994 film The Crow, and Warden Leo Glynn in the 1990's TV Series, Oz. In "Goodnight, Sweet Pups", When Katrina told Catgut about capturing Cooler and His pals, Catgut's eyes are white. Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Episodes Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Paul Dini Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Written by Mary Jo Ludin Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes